


A Life Worth Living

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little fluff for Kate and Twelve.





	

Kate flinches, visibly, when she comes face to face with the mirror, turning away with a sigh. She isn’t sure when she began to question herself, but she know what she is feeling, that this is the same self-hating questioning that had driven her mother crazy. 

She turns again to the mirror, this time able to stand watching herself for a moment. She is still here, still bright and brave and kind and all the things that the Doctor, her Doctor, had told her she was. Somehow she found herself touching the necklace he had brought her, smiling slightly. She missed him. 

She remembered exactly when they changed, when she began to fall in love with him, unable to stop herself. More unusually, he seemed to reciprocate, no matter how scared he was. 

Now she could only hope he would, one day, return home.


End file.
